Books of Magic
by RedWaxie-Zero
Summary: Lizz, a Harry Potter fanatic finds herself in Harry's world by unknown forces. Maybe not by chance. Hidden dangers lurk around unseen corners, enemies and allies found in unlikely places. Two worlds will collide when Voldemort unleashes his full potential
1. The Wand

**A/N: Okay, this is my second attempt at the beginning of this story, or is it my third. The first beginning was... okay it was horrible. So here is a brand new start. This story only involves the first five books, because it was written when there was only five. Sorry. I might put a reference to the sixth or seventh book… later. **

**Disclaim: I do not own the stuff from the Wizard world of J.K Rowling. But it'd be awesome if I did.**

**Books of Magic **

Chapter 1: **The Wand**

Juniper was a big fan of the Harry Potter books. She had read all the books nearly ten times and had seen the movies twice as many. She had just finished reading the fifth Potter book for the umpteenth time, and was anxious for the sixth to come out. At a first glance, she was just regular middle school student with hazel eyes, light brown hair that was always pulled up in a ponytail, and a habit of biting her nails. However, anybody that knew her described her as obsessed with Harry Potter. Which she took cheerily as compliments, but not today. She had done a report about Harry Potter in class that day. She had brought all the books with her in her backpack as references. But most of her classmates had snickered at her when she tried to explain how Dumbledor could be Ron or Harry in the future and how Mrs. Norris or Crookshakes could be an animagis like Scabbers and so on. She thought they were perfectly good topics to discuss, however her teacher had said that it was off topic to what she was supposed to be talking about, which was compairing Harry to some other character in a book that no one had found interesting. But what had really made her upset was when she read a short excerpt from one of the books to prove her point that the prophecy _really_ meant Harry and Neville couldn't survive while either of them lived. Maybe it was the way she had said it. But everyone started to laugh raucously, especially two guys in the back who were normally asleep. They said she took it way too seriously and had issues that needed working out. When she'd gotten her grade, there was a note at the bottom that said most of her presentation was irrelevant to what had been asked. Juniper sat on a bench at her school, fuming. She was the only one there. Everyone else had gone home. She remembered her mom saying something about the car getting a tune up and would try to be there when school was out. Well, school was out and she wasn't there, which did not improve her mood. Juniper sighed and got up, she'd just have to walk home. She picked up the book she had been looking through, the second Harry Potter book, and closed it. But it didn't close properly. Something had gotten caught between the pages. Juniper, didn't take much notice because she was still fuming. But the book in her hand began to vibrate. She paused, holding the book in both hands, staring at it. Where books supposed to vibrate? It was shaking violently now. It jumped out of Juniper's hands and landed on the floor, scuttling across the ground like a large beetle. Juniper scrambled up the bench she was sitting on, watching with wide eyes. The book gave one final leap in the air and bright green sparks spewed out of the pages in one short burst. Then all was quiet as the book resumed being inanimate. "Whoa!" Juniper said aloud, "What the heck!" she sat staring at it for a long time, waiting to see if it would start moving again. When she had worked up enough courage, Juniper slowly moved off the bench and picked up the Harry Potter book. She then noticed that something was protruding out of the pages. Juniper slowly opened the pages, and as she did, another burst of sparks, this time silver, exploded out, but not as forceful. Juniper jumped away, shielded her eyes then looked down. Between the pages was a perfectly smooth, straight piece of light colored wood. "Is this what has been making the sparks?" Juniper asked herself. She touched it slightly but jerked away. Nothing happened. She picked it up by the bottom, or was it the top? Both ends looked the same but as she did, she suddenly felt weightless. She saw the world around her begin to run together like watercolor on a canvas. Juniper was spinning around and around, like she was on one of those rides in a theme park that spin so fast, that gravity pins you against the wall. However this world she was spinning around in was absent of sound except for the woosh of wind passing her. Faster, and faster, catapulting to some unknown destination. She felt a strange sensation of something pulling her from inside her stomach, like a hook, over the madness of her reeling head. Without warning, as if the invisible hook had let her go, she was flung out sideways from the vortex. Just as abrupt as it had started it ended. Jen felt the cushion of a seat and the colors went back to their places. Juniper felt the effects of gravity return.

This time, it wasn't the school parking lot she was looking at. It was the back seat of a car. Breathing heavily, she tried to absorb what had just happened. She looked to her right. She was met with two large, unblinking amber eyes. The eyes belonged to a large beautiful white owl, who was sitting on a perch in a cage. Juniper felt her jaw drop. The owl hooted in response and ruffled it's feathers. Juniper looked down at the open book in her lap and the shaft of wood she was still holding. The end of the stick was pointed some where in chapter five in the Harry Potter book. _Could that mean... _Juniper's thoughts began to race. _No, that's not possible._ Juniper thought to herself. _That can't mean I'm... can it? _She stared at the piece of wood in her hand. Maybe it wasn't just a stick, but a wand of some sort… Or maybe she was just jumping ahead of herself. Even time travel, or dimension jumping seemed more plausible then this.

"All we have to watch out for is planes." Someone upfront said. Then she heard two boys burst into a fit of laughter. Her head jerked up. In the drivers seat, she saw a red headed boy with freckles all over his face, and in the passengers' seat, she saw a boy with round rimmed glasses, unruly black hair, green eyes, and what looked like a scar in the shape of a thunderbolt on his forehead. Juniper's blood suddenly ran cold in her veins. _No, it couldn't be,_ she thought. But deep down she knew it was true. These two boys in front of her were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter themselves. There was no way that she could mistake them. They fit the descriptions exactly. Wait, that made no sense. Did it? Then it occurred to her… what was she doing in a car? Juniper didn't move for several seconds then she slowly looked out the car window beside her. Her eyes met a vast world of bright blue sky, blazing white sun and a rung of pure cotton clouds. Juniper gave out a gasp. Ron looked into the mirror above his head. He saw Juniper.

"Huh?" he said. Ron and Harry jerked their heads to the back seat. Juniper stared back at them. She screamed, they screamed, Ron lost control of the car and sent it into a death spiral. Everything became chaotic. Ron gripped the steering wheel, trying to pull the car up. Harry hung on to the door for dear life. The owl, who was Hedwig, flapped her enormous wings as her cage bounced around. Juniper was buffeted in the face with Hedwigs wings and her head thumped into the window. Juniper quickly ducked down and to her surprise, found her backpack. Still holding the wand in her hand, she jammed it between the pages of a random Harry Potter book. The world around her, though spinning anyway, began to pick up speed and she was sailing through the weightless world of watercolors, being pulled through again to another unknown destination. .

**A/N: If your thinking this is going to be one of those muggle in Hogwarts stories, your only _partly_ right. Please review!**


	2. Dementor

**A/N: Okay, next chappie! Please review when you're done. **

Chapter 2: **Dementor**

Juniper felt herself fall flat on her face. She lay there for a few seconds, allowing her head to stop spinning. Quickly she got up and fixed her ponytail, feeling a little embarrassed. She was in what looked like an empty, rumbling train compartment. Hills and pastures sped by her through a rain-spattered window. Was she on the Hogwarts Express? It had to be. Juniper looked down to her relief to see her backpack and some of her books spread out on the floor. She quickly picked them up and found the book her wand had been so hastily jammed into. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, read the title. A rush of excitement swept over her. She really was in the books! Or she was dreaming. But this was all too real. She didn't know how or why, but she was inside them. And it appeared she could jump from book to book, she must have been somewhere in the beginning. Juniper didn't know why or how this was possible either but it was. If this was a dream, she didn't want it to end. Juniper quickly stuck her head out of the compartment and glanced into the next one. There was Harry, Ron, a bushy haired girl, who must have been Hermione and another guy with a traveling coat that blocked his face, who was apparently a sleep. The three of them were talking. Suddenly Harry looked up and caught Junipers' eye. He stared straight at her. Juniper quickly ducked away, fear replacing excitement. Maybe being apart of the story was more of a curse then a blessing. Biting her nails she wondered if he recognized her, was it all right if they saw her walking around? Something in her head said, _Of course not, after Harry and Ron saw you in the backseat of the flying car, he'd be bound to question you, and then he might find out that your a muggle trapped in a book with his name written all over it._ _Then what?_ She _really_ hoped that didn't happen. The prospect of being inside a Harry Potter book didn't seem so appealing anymore. She needed to think this through. What if she transferred herself again this time into the first book? Therefore Harry wouldn't know who she was because it would be before the flying car. Quickly, Juniper shoved the third Harry Potter book away and took out the first book and readied her wand-thing. A second later she found herself flying across the compartment. The train was giving off a screeching sound as it came to a sudden halt. Cursing she came to her feet. What was going on?

The lights went dark. For a minute all she saw was pitch black. Then her eyes began to adjust, allowing her to see shapes. Juniper stood there, frozen. There was something in the air. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees. The rain outside started to come down harder.

There was the sound of rattling breathing coming up the hallway. The world seemed to freeze in time. Big, dark shapes were gliding past the door. Juniper took a few deep breaths, something told her she could easily guess what these things where, but she approached the compartment door anyway. With clammy hands she slowly slid the door open.

There in the hallway where large cloaked figures with their hoods drawn over. They where in a line, apparently looking into the compartment next to her. The one Harry was in.

"Dementors," she whispered. The Dementor closest to her turned its hooded head to her. Where its' face should have been, there was a black hole. That dark absence seemed to distil something inside her, causing her to feel num and her thoughts to cloud. The Dementor filled the doorway, advancing on her. It gave one last rattling breath and extended a gray, bony, hand that looked like death toward her. Juniper backed away until she felt her back hit the window, _What now? What now?_ But her brain wasn't able to work properly. Not seeing a way out, fearful tears began to well up in her eyes. Blurring her vision, as hope seemed to disappear from her distraught mind. This was the sorrow that accompanied all Dementors, it's what made them so powerful. Sinking to the ground, desperately trying to blink away the tears, Juniper, in a last attempt, remembering the spell Harry had learned in the third book, pointed her wand at the approaching Dementor. She shouted in a shaky voice,

"Expecto Patronus!" Nothing. Juniper thought with despair what had she done wrong. "Expecto Patroni! Expecto Patronum!" she shouted as loud as possible, trying desperately to think of the happiest thing ever to happen to her and trying to remember how to say the spell. But happy thoughts didn't come at a time like this. The Dementor, now directly over her reached out its' hand again, but this time for the Harry Potter book she was still grasping. _It's the book it wants._ Juniper thought. In a sudden burst of determination, Juniper wiped the water out of her eyes and opened the book. She touched the tip of her wand to the page and the bleak world began to spin. But as it did, she saw the dementor's slimy hand grab the spine of the book.

**A/N: If you're sitting on the edge of your seat, you might want to move back because you could fall off. Okay, I know your not… but it's a good thing to know when there's suspense. **


	3. Voice behind the headless

**A/N: Now if you just halfway thinking it's just the part with the sorting hat... your right. But there's a twist.**

Chapter 3: **Voice Behind the Headless **

The sorrow of the world Juniper had just spun out of suddenly lifted, like someone had just taken a load of bricks off her back. Both the Dementor and her spiraled around and around, each never releasing their grip on the book. Through the rush, she heard a loud, piercing, yet distant screech as the train of the Dementor's cloak was abruptly torn away. The bony had clinging to the pages dug its tips hard into the pages as the wind shrieking past tried to wrench the Dementor away. More pieces of the Dementor ripped away as it screeched again. But in a way that Juniper had never seen, the Dementor seemed to posses a grim determination. No matter what happened, it never let go. The book was far too important, even if the Dementor was ripped to shreds. There was a jolt and they both flew out. The spinning began to slow down again. When everything came back to normal, the Dementor stood there, torn, battered and still gripping the book. They were in a large hall that was decorated with green, red, yellow, and blue banners, it appeared not to have a roof since she could see the night sky. The hall was full of people, children and teenagers in fact. All sitting at long tables, talking and laughing as if they hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of Juniper and the Dementor.

As if life had suddenly come back to it, it's breath began to rattle faster as it quickly backed away, releasing the book in her hands. The bottom of its cloak started to disintegrate almost, becoming dust. Then with a last extended suck of air, it shattered like glass into a million pieces. The pieces themselves disintegrated before they touched the floor. Juniper sat there a few moments, wide eyed. Trying to figure out what had just happened. "What the…" her voice started as a whisper. "What happened? Did anybody see that?" She turned around, most of the students on the other side of the table just stared at her. "There was a Dementor!" she almost shouted. A girl with bright red hair and freckles caught her arm. Juniper suddenly realized she was wearing robes over her normal clothes. "Where did these robes come from!"

"Calm down." She said. Juniper yanked her arm out.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The girl sighed

"I'm Ren." She said, holding out her hand. "This is the Great Hall at Hogwarts and your sitting at the Hufflepuff table." She added.

"Hufflepuff?" Juniper repeated stupidly.

"Yes." Juniper looked at her surroundings again. Then back at Ren.

"Why Hufflepuff?" she asked. She would have expected Gryffindor rather then Hufflepuff.

"Weren't you sorted into Hufflepuff?" Ren asked. "You must have, there's no other reason why you'd be here."

"If I was I don't remember." Juniper said. "But there was a Dementor and…"

"Are you feeling alright? Should you see Madam Pomfrey?" Ren asked, looking concerned. Juniper sighed and shook her head. It was no use trying to explain the Dementor. It was obvious no one had seen it besides her. Then she realized she had forgotten to tell Ren her name.

"I'm Juniper." She said.

"Nice to meet you Juniper." Said Ren, smiling. "Are you a new student?" she continued.

"Ah," Juniper thought for a moment. "You could say that, I guess. I'm an exchange student."

"Oh that's wonderful! You'll love Hogwarts." Ren exclaimed. She then went into a stream of chatter about the classes, quidditch games, and the Hufflepuff dormitory. Juniper at first was still in a daze, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw a ghost on horseback silently glide into the room. But the rider didn't have a head. The headless rider floated up to another ghost holding the head that belonged to the rider. Both talked for a brief moment and glanced in her direction, then floated through the wall. "Actually, you're not the only exchange student we've had." Juniper, suddenly pulled back into conversation, blinked and shook her head.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said, you're not the only exchange student we've had. You see that boy over there?" Ren said, pointing to a dark-haired boy, about Junipers' age sitting at the far end of the table. He was alone, but didn't seem to mind. He was looking down at something in his hands. Juniper leaned back to get a better look at him. Suddenly he looked up and stared, or rather glared at her with piercing eyes. Juniper suddenly averted her gaze.

"His name is Byron, he never really talks to anybody and will sometimes argue with the professors." Continued Ren. "He's really weird most of the time."

"Really," said Juniper, raising her eyebrows. A swarm of ghosts astride white smokey shapes of horses galloped into the Great Hall. Juniper noticed that each of them held their detached heads in their hands which were making loud whoops and laughing. Juniper also realized she was the only one watching them run around room, leaping over the tables, and making other students squeal when they passed though them. _That Headless rider I saw earlier,_ she thought urgently. The ghost she was thinking about was leading them around the room.

"Headless Hunt," said Ren irritably.

"Headless Hunt?" Juniper asked, she remembered from the second book that they were a group of ghosts who had died because they had been decapitated.

"Yeah, we never really see them around here often but lately they have been all over the place."

"And really annoying too, sometimes they play Cricket with their heads in the middle of class." Said someone else on the other side of her.

"Why are they so bothersome? They weren't in the... I mean I heard they were almost never seen... at Hogwarts." Juniper mentally exhaled. She had caught herself.

"Well you've heard wrong, they've always been like this, and nobody exactly knows why. Dumbledore has asked them to stop being so disruptive many times. They usually stop for a week but start up again." Said Ren. _This wasn't really true in any of the Harry Potter books, so why is it now? _Thought Juniper.

Just then a headless rider ran through Juniper from behind. She felt like someone had taken a hose and splashed her with extremely cold water. "Well looky here!" shouted the head as the headless body tossed it up in the air. The ghost made a sharp turn and started heading toward Juniper again.

"Just ignore him, they usually go away." Said Ren.

"Okay," Juniper said in a quavering voice as she saw more riders bound their way toward her. They began to circle her, and called out "Hey, I've never seen her here before!" or "Give me your head. I want to throw it at her!" Juniper tried her best to pretend she didn't hear them, but they were circling closer to her. All she could see was a white haze in front of her. Their taunts became more frequent and louder. The air around her was becoming frigid and Juniper felt herself being stifled. Their voices was a roar in her ears when suddenly, like some one had pressed the mute button, Everything became silent. A single voice drifted in as if from afar. It was distant, cold, and strangely high pitched.

"Hello." It said slowly. "Are you enjoying your stay at Hogwarts?" it said again, mockingly this time. Juniper suddenly felt weightless. She was floating but still could only see white circling mist. "I hope you know that it wasn't by chance that I brought you hear... muggle." It continued. Now there was no ignoring this who-or-whatever-it-was. Juniper began to see pieces of the Great Hall again but they starting to spin. The same way they would if she was changing books again. _How did it know I was a muggle? Did it just say it brought me here?_ Juniper frantically thought. A book from no where was shoved into her face. It was one of the Harry Potter books.

"Go! Now!" shouted a distant voice from behind. Juniper saw that the book was being held open by a pair of hands protruding through the mist. "Touch the book! It will help you escape."

"Running away, how muggle-like." The other voice said.

"Don't listen to him!" Shouted the voice from behind. "Trust me! Touch the book!" Juniper, not knowing what else to do, her hand gripped the page. She felt a jolt as if the book suddenly took off with her still hanging on.

"Run all you want!" shouted the other voice. But it was already growing faint. "I will be looking for you, until next time!" Juniper felt herself spin rapidly as the echoes of the strange voice died away. She shut her eyes to keep her from getting sick.

Her feet hit solid ground and she found herself standing in a hallway, surrounded by other students. Her hand was placed on page 249 of the fifth Harry Potter book. The last words "Until next time," repeating itself in haunting tones still afresh in her head.

**A/N: Another cliffy! Whohahaha for you people who hate cliffy's. Sorry if the whole voice thing was a not very well written, I got a major case of writers block. **


	4. Voldemort!

**A/N: here we go! One last chapter before the school year starts and things are going to get interesting.**

Chapter 4: **Voldemort!**

All the students around her were bustling into a classroom. Looking around, Juniper saw that they were all Hufflepuff students, like her. Blinking, she stood there trying to recollect what had just happened. The Headless Huntsmen, her rescuer, and the voice. The voice puzzled her the most. Somehow it, more likely he, knew her muggle identity and, the weirder part, he said he had brought her here. But the most haunting part was the last thing it had said. _"I will be looking for you."_ She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. The other question was who was her rescuer. It took someone to walk into her to wake her up from her thought. "Watch it!" Juniper snapped as she regained her balance. A much older Harry Potter gave her a quick glare saying,

"Shut up." Before he stalked away. She saw the older versions of Hermione and Ron not far behind. _Harry Potter nearly trampled me._ She thought happily, worries suddenly vanishing. _And I yelled at him._ Harry didn't look like he was in the greatest of moods. Looking back down at her book she saw it was the ending of chapter twelve, when Harry meets Dolores Umbridge and gets a detention. _No wonder he was so angry._ Juniper thought sympathetically._ I would be too._

"Hi! You ready for our first DADA class?" said a very chipper voice behind her. Juniper spun around and saw Ren.

"Ren!" was the first thing to come out of her mouth. "I-I... uh, didn't expect to see you."

"What are you talking about? I always see you before class." Ren said, giving a big smile. Juniper felt the wheels in her head suddenly creak to a halt.

"But the last time I saw you was in the Great Hall, five years ago." She said.

"Juniper, you and I both know we've been friends ever since that. We study together." Ren then fixed her with a scrutinizing look. "Has someone put a memory spell on you?" She asked.

"I think someone has." Was all Juniper managed to say, utterly confused.

"Don't worry," said Ren, patting her hand on the shoulder. "It'll wear off."

"Memory spells don't wear off." Corrected Juniper. Ren's froze for a split second, her face becoming blank.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She said abruptly. "So are you ready for our first DADA class of the year? We have a new teacher this year."

"But Hogwarts always gets a new DADA teacher." Said Juniper. "The job is cursed."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Said Ren.

"But you made it sound like it was the first time."

"Well..." Ren paused. "This is the first year the Ministry has chosen the DADA teacher."

"Umbridge," Juniper said, more to herself.

"Yeah," said Ren. Juniper raised the Harry Potter book which was limply resting by her side, still open. She flipped to the beginning to the chapter where there was a picture of a mean looking lady staring back at her, wand raised. She followed Ren into the class room, and sat down. Juniper rested her backpack, which had somehow transferred itself to her shoulders, next to her desk. A stout women in a pink cardigan was seated at the front. Obviously, with the toad like stature, it was Professor Umbridge.

"Good Afternoon class." She said sweetly. The class mumbled a greeting. Umbridge made them say hello again as Juniper expected, except there where still those who mumbled. After doing this about five times, Umbridge said she'd let them practice later. _Odd, in the book it only took a second try._ Juniper reminded herself as she flipped through the pages. But then again, she had met Harry in the hall so this class was after his. _That would explain the different outcome._ She thought, biting a nail. Umbridge tapped the board and words saying **Defense Against the Dark Arts. A Return to Basics.** " Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge said. The class didn't answer. She then went on to say that many past teachers had not followed ministry approved curriculums, and that they where all below O.W.L standards, and so on. Juniper wasn't paying much attention. She'd read that part in the book already. In fact she was staring at the same speech on the page.

"Hey, what book are you reading?" Whispered Ren, leaning over to see the page Juniper was reading.

"Nothing," hissed Juniper, shutting the book and covering the title with her hand.

"Oh come on, I want to see."

"No you don't. It's a very boring book."

"Eh-hem," came a small cough. Both Ren and Juniper looked up. Umbridge was standing over them. "Maybe it's best I take that book away, so you girls won't have distractions." She said, her voice like syrup.

"No!" Juniper almost shouted. Umbridge stood there unwavering. "I mean," Juniper stumbled. "No, it's fine, I'll just put it away." But as Juniper picked it up to put the book in her backpack, Umbridge snatched it out of her hands.

"It's better if I just take it." Umbridge said. "You can have it after class." She walked back to her desk and laid it beside her. Leaving Juniper with her clenched fists lying on the desk where her book was originally mouthing the words 'no' several times. Ren leaned over.

"Sorry about that." She whispered, giving Juniper, a of pure regret etched across her face. Juniper just gave her a peeved look out of the corner of her eye. Umbridge then tapped the board and a list replaced the original message. "Wands away and quills out." Umbridge said.

"I haven't got a quill." Juniper whispered.

"You can use mine. I got extras." Said Ren, handing her a second quill.

"You will copy down these course aims." Said Umbridge.

"I haven't got parchment either." Juniper murmured. Ren, with a slightly annoyed look gave her a section of parchment as well. It only took a couple minutes for the class to finish. Juniper didn't do a very good job, but she didn't care either, mostly she pretended to write. Her Harry Potter book was lying right next to Umbridge's elbow. All Lizz could do was pray Umbridge never actually looked at it. Mostly because it was the fifth book and she was the villain… sort of. More of a semi-villain.

"Very good, now everyone take out your copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard, and turn to page five, chapter 1, _Basics for Beginners_." Everyone, except Juniper pulled out their book.

"Why haven't you got your book out?" whispered Ren.

"I forgot it." Said Juniper. Realizing she didn't have any of the books required for any class at any time. "Can I look on yours." Ren rolled her eyes.

"I bet it's in your bag." She said.

" I'm serious. No, it's not."

"Look in the bag." Ren said between gritted teeth. Obviously loosing her patience. Juniper stuck her hand into her backpack beside her desk. She pulled out the first book that she touched.

"See, not in my..." Juniper stopped. _Defensive Magical Theory_ was right there in her hand. "That's not possible."

"What did I tell you." Said Ren. Juniper opened the book to the correct page. Just then someone's hand shot up.

"Yes," Umbridge said.

"I just want to know, why do we have to start at the basics?" asked one of the students. Umbridge gave them a wide smile and in a voice the same sweetness as honey said,

"Because your past teachers didn't follow approved curriculums, so I have to start from the beginning and bring you up to standard."

"Then why aren't," started the another student.

"Hand," inquired Umbridge. The student raised his hand again.

"Yes," Umbridge nodded.

"Then why are we not practicing spells?"

"Because I imagine there will be no reason for you to use a defensive spell in my class." She said.

"Then how the heck are we supposed to hex people?" came a loud voice in the back.

"Hand!" Umbridge said. Everybody turned in their seats to see who had spoken. It was the dark haired boy, Byron. Byron raised his hand. "Yes mister..." Umbridge started.

"Byron," said Byron.

"Yes Mr. Byron." Said Umbridge, her smile becoming forced.

"Then how are we supposed to hex people?" Byron repeated.

"Well, Mr. Byron, when you understand the Theory of the, hex as you call it, then you will be able to perform it." She answered. The class resumed reading. Juniper looked down at the book. As she began to read, big black letters began to scratch themselves across the page. Making it impossible to read. They read,

_**Look up.**_

Juniper stared at them for a few moments, not knowing what to make of them. Then she slowly looked up. Umbridge was sitting at her desk but she was leafing through the pages of the Harry Potter book. A grim look of loathing was crossing her toad like face.

Juniper was about to say something when there was a sudden noise of a book being slammed shut. Everyone jumped, including Umbridge. She quickly shut the Harry Potter book, pushed it aside and looked up. Seeing who it was, she began to smile again. "What is it Mr. Byron." she said, her voice becoming so sweet it could make your teeth hurt. Everybody turned to face Byron again. Byron was sitting with his arms folded across his chest, giving Umbridge a level stare.

"Because," he paused, "I want to learn how to defend myself. Not read some crappy book about it." He said frankly. The class looked around at each other, some nodded in agreement. Umbridges' smile lessened. But she kept the sweet quality in her voice.

"I have told, once you understand the theory, then you will understand the spell."

"Don't give me that junk about theory," Byron said, rolling his eyes like he had been telling her this for the past hour. "You and I both know that if Voldemort appeared right in front us, we'd all get our butts kicked!" When Byron said Voldemort, everybody except Juniper and Umbridge gasped.

"Mr. Byron, I kindly ask you to please not say that name." Said Umbridge, her voice becoming coated with searing hot caramelized sugar.

"Oh, that's right, you guys are very touchy about that name calling him you-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named and stuff." Byron said in a mocking sarcastic tone. "It's just stupid." Juniper didn't like were this was going.

"Mr. Byron," Umbridge started tartly.

"Maybe I should just call him Tom Riddle, so we stay on the same page without the theatrics." He said.

"Mr.Byron" But Byron had cupped his hands around his mouth and was shouting to the ceiling.

"Hey! Voldie! Is it okay if I call you Tom Riddle? You know, nothing personel." people in the class shifted uncomfortably. Juniper glanced at Ren. Her mouth hung open, stunned with fright.

"Well guys, your buddy Lord Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters will be coming to smite me anytime now." The class gave another gasp and some people fell off their chairs. "On the other hand," continued Byron, propping his feet on his desk, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back, keeping his eyes level with Umbridge. "It would give us a chance to ask what his big problem is."

"Mr. Byron!" Umbridge shouted, loosing any trace of sweetness. Junipers' features darkened. _Does he know that he's terrorizing everybody? Does he even know what Voldemort means to them?_ She thought angrily. Another part of her said, _Why would he, he thinks of it as a joke. _Resentment for Byron rose inside her.

"Did you guys all know that Lord Voldie has a pet snake named Nagini?" Byron continied.

"Mr.Byron!"

"He keeps it for intelligent conversation."

"Byron!" Umbridge was now making her way up to his desk. She had dropped the Mr now. Juniper was giving him a death glare. Byron glanced quickly at Umbridge, then at Lizz, then at Umbridges' desk. Looking around the class he said.

"It's not like Voldemort has anybody else to talk too." There were some yelps.

"Byron!"

Byron looked at one side of the class with a mischievous smile.

"Voldemort!" He shouted one more time. Members of the class screamed while the other side fainted. Byron's eyes met Junipers' burning hazel ones for a moment. His face became serious.

"Byron!" Umbridge shreiked in his face, as she slammed her wide palms on his desk with a smack. Byron flinched. "That is enough! You now have detention with me for the rest of the term and a visit to your head of house!" There was heated silence between the two. Then Byron thumped his feet back on the ground and stood up. Under Umbridges' glare he packed his books, along with an oddly black thin one. He took one more glance at Juniper, who was still glaring at him, and then at Umbridge's desk, and left.

The dead silence remained as Umbridge started to walk back to her desk. It was only broken when Umbridge said in voice shaking with rage. "Fifty points from Hufflepuff." Then people began to wake up their friends who had fainted. juniper had to shake Ren to get her out of her state of shock. "Does he do that often." Juniper quietly asked.

"Not like that. I've never seen him talk back like that." Ren said.

"You call _that_ talking back? People nearly died of fright!" said Juniper.

"You didn't seem that scared." Ren replied quietly.

"And as for you," came Umbridges voice from above. Juniper and Ren looked up. Umbridge was standing directly over them again. "And as for you young lady," She pointed at Juniper. "Detention for a week. And another ten points from Hufflepuff"

"Wh-what!" Spluttered Juniper. "Why?"

"For writing in your book," she said gesturing the **_Look up_**, across the page, "And this." Umbridge held up the Harry Potter book. Junipers' mouth gaped at Umbridge as she turned away muttering whst sounded like "You'll be meeting your celebrity there too." Juniper looked back down at the writing, but they erased themselves and a new message was scratching itself in.

_**See you in detention.**_

Juniper felt weightless again, she looked up just in time to see Umbridge, the students and the room spin in a Kaleidoscope of colors, but this time with out her tapping a book.

**A/N: And we have another cliffhanger ending with the world spinning! Just FYI, I know Voldemort doesn't keep Nagini for intelligent conversation. So you don't need to tell me that. Keep reading and REVIEW!**


	5. Black quills and Grimmauld

**A/N: What's Byron's problem? I bet that's what your wondering. And if not… then… yeah. Continuing on with the story…**

****

Chapter 5: **Black quills and Grimmauld**

Juniper found herself in the exact same room, in the exact same chair. The only difference was that the room was just about empty and it was later in the day. Down a couple rows in front of her sat an older boy with jet black hair in disarray. Juniper instantly recognized the back of his head as Harry. Excitement flooded through her, then drained when she saw who else was sitting in the desk next to her. Byron sat slumped over with something in his lap. His fingers tapping out a rhythm across the surface. His eyes darted up at her. His face showed no emotion right now. Silently he turned his back toward her in his seat so whatever was on his lap she couldn't see. There was a quiet cough from the front. All three of them averted their attention to a very squat looking Umbridge standing in front of the class. She was still wearing the pink frilly cardigan, which made her look like a frog in a tutu. Behind her, on the desk was the Harry Potter book to Junipers' relief and dismay. "Normally detention would be served in my office, but since there are three of you, it was more fitting to be in the class room." Harry turned in his chair to look at his fellow detentionees. When he saw Juniper, confusion crossed his features. Juniper started contemplating whether she should smile, wave or do nothing at all. But Harry quickly turned around, not seeming to want to say anything to her. "There are quills and paper already on your desks." Unbridge continued. "Harry, you will be writing 'I must not tell lies.' Juniper, you will write 'No celebrity books in class.' And Byron," she paused, "I will not shout you-know-who's name aloud." Harry turned in his seat again to look at Byron, seemingly very impressed. Byron shrugged as though saying 'yeah, so what.' _Umbridge must have been really been angry if she gave him that long a sentence._ Thought Juniper. They picked up their quills to write. Harry's hand shot up.

"You haven't given me any ink." He said bluntly.

"Oh, you won't need ink." Umbridge said sweetly. Cocking her head to one side and smiling. Juniper glanced at the quill she held. It was black, like Harry's hair and long and thin like a razor. It was sharp because the pen wrote using the writers' own blood as ink. Thinking about this, Juniper was afraid to let the quill touch the paper now. She glanced up at Umbridge then back. Harry gave a gasp in front of her. Both hers and Byron's head shot up. Lizz saw something red glint on Harry's hand, but it disappeared before she could make it out. "Yes?" Umbridge asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied. Umbridge glanced up at Juniper and Byron.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked in a voice so sweet it hurt. Juniper shook her head. Byron rolled his eyes. _With Umbridge watching me like a hawk, I can't fake it._ Juniper thought. Slowly she scrawled out the first red letter bracing for what came next. Searing pain spread across the top of her hand as a letter identical to the one she wrote etched itself through her skin. Taking a deep breath she wrote the next and the next, until the whole sentence 'No celebrity books in class.' Was written out. Juniper glanced at her book on Umbridges desk. Umbridge was now seated behind it, her elbow inches away. _If only I could take it and get out. Isn't there a spell to retrieve books or something?_ She wondered. Frustrated, she looked back down at her paper. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned in the direction of the tap to find Byron staring back.

"What?" she hissed. Byron held up his index finger as though to say, 'watch and learn.' With grim determination, he wrote out his sentence. The sentence scratched into his hand as expected. While it was still fresh, he stamped the back of his hand on the parchment, making three copies of the sentence before it healed. Junipers' eyes widened. _Genius! Why hadn't anybody thought of that?_ Byron smirked when he saw Junipers' expression. Frowning, Juniper turned back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her oddly colored wand poking out of her backpack. _There is a spell for retrieving things._ Was the first thing that came to her mind. Glancing up to the Harry Potter book near Umbridges elbow made her mind race. _In the fourth book, Harry uses a spell to retrieve a dragons' egg. What was that spell. It was only one word._ A smile slowly crept across her face. She checked to see if Byron was still writing. _This'll wipe that smirk off his face._ She thought to herself. Whipping her wand out she pointed it at her book with a small prayer that this would work.

"Accio book!" she almost shouted. A second that seemed to last for years ticked by, then the Harry Potter book lifted and sped to her on it's own accord, narrowly missing Harry's head. Unfortunately it came at her with more force then she expected. Juniper fell backward out of her chair as the book hit her hard in the chest with a loud thud.

"Give that to me this instant!" Umbridge shrieked as she jumped up with speed Juniper thought was not possible for a women like her.

"What the…" Harry shouted still mystified by the flying book, but was knocked out of his chair by Umbridge. Thinking fast, Juniper immediately opened the book and tapped the page with her wand. The last thing she saw was Byron standing up. She was pulled hastily in a void for a minute, realizing that she was not feeling nauseous like she usually was. Solids took shape and out of the corners of her eyes, she could make out that she was in a dimly lit hallway somewhere. The opened pages were right in front of her face, close enough that it was like the world in front of her was just words on a white page. She wanted to find out what page number she had opened up to in haste. But it was covered by someone's finger tips. Her stomach sank deeply. In the back of her mind she knew who's finger tips those belonged to. But she didn't want to believe it. Slowly she lowered the book, dreading who she might find.

Staring back at her was a pair of steely blue eyes, with a piercing quality. There where faint dark circles under these eyes from many nights of staying up late. Underneath a nose and a thin mouth. Above all this was, not black as she had thought, but a very dark shade of brown hair that seemed to be carelessly kept. "Byr…"

"Ssshhhh," he said abruptly, clapping his hand over her mouth. "You've caused enough trouble already."

"Mmhh?" was all she managed behind his hand.

"There are people in the other room. Do you want them to hear us?" Byron hissed. Juniper shook her head. "Good." He said and removed his hand. Just then they heard someone's voice say,

"But if Voldemorts' trying to recruit more Death Eaters, it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" it came from a room with it's door opened only a jar. The light coming out slanted across the floor, it was the only light in the hallway. The hallway itself had paintings with cloths and curtains drawn over them on the walls and a staircase at the end. The floor was covered in dust.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang in their front doors, Harry," came a gruff sounding voice. Byron moved around on the grimy floor to sit next to Juniper. "He tricks, jinxes, and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secrecy," continued the voice.

"Where in a house somewhere," Byron whispered.

"I can see that." Juniper hissed. She still didn't like him. "Where in Number twelve Grimmauld Place." Byron blinked.

"How did you know that?" he whispered.

"What's he after apart from followers?" one of voices asked again. Juniper now recognized it as Harry's.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth." The gruff voice said after a pause.

"I know because this conversation is in the book." Juniper whispered back. "It's in chapter five. When Harry asks about…" Byron hushed her again. He looked as though he was straining to listen.

"Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time." Said the gruff voice that Juniper now perceived as Sirius.

"When he was powerful before?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"Weapon." Byron said to himself. "That explains it."

"What does it explain?" Juniper asked. Byron held a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. There where footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shoot! Someone's coming. Quick, give me your hand." There was a shadow of a person at the top of the stairs. Juniper heard something slide across the dusty floor. "C'mone," Byron had his hand outstretched to her. His head was silhouetted against a bright bluish light that emanated from something sitting on the floor. "They'll see us." Juniper considered this for a few seconds. She didn't trust him, but if she didn't do as he said, then something worse could happen.

Juniper grabbed his hand. Byron turned to what was sitting on the floor and tapped something. The last thing Juniper heard was Harry's voice as it asked,

"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse then the _Avada Kedavra_?"

**A/N: And what! You guessed it, another cliffy! What will happen to Lizz and Byron? Is Byron hiding something? You bet he is. Don't forget to review. **


	6. From the Outside World

**A/N: How long has it been since I last updated this? A week, two, three, a month maybe. I forget. But all you want to do is read the next chapter. Right? So go ahead and read. You'll find out who Byron really is. But you could probably guess by now. C'mon, take a wild guess.**

Chapter 6:**From the Outside World **

The first thing that came into focus was the chairs covered in canary yellow. Then a stone floor strewn with a yellow carpet. Then the walls and a blazing fire in a hearth. Above the hearth was a banner with a yellow field and a badger. Proud words splayed across saying HufflePuff. "The HufflePuff dormitory?" Juniper blurted.

"Yeah, were you expecting Gryffindor?" came a voice behind her. Byron was standing beside her, his arms folded.

"Well, uh…" she stuttered.

"We're not allowed in Gryffindor because the hat sorted us into HufflePuff. So I set it up in a way so that we go here by default." He continued, turning to something perched on a chair.

"Set up what? What do you mean by default?" Juniper started but stopped when she saw what was on the chair. "Why do you have a laptop?" she almost shouted. A thin black laptop was sitting on the chair with a tiny green light blinking on and off. Byron flipped it open, the screen flashed on. "What's that doing there? That's not supposed to be here!"

"It's how I get around and how I got here." He said.

"Does that mean it works like the books?" Juniper asked. "You tap it with a wand and it takes you anywhere in the story?"

"Yes and no." Byron said after a pause. He moved the mouse and clicked on something. "Here, let me see one of your books?" Byron said pointing to her backpack on the floor without looking away from the screen. Juniper pulled one out at random. "No no, give me the third one." Byron said.

"You could have been more specific." Mumbled Juniper as she pulled out the third book. Byron took it and opened it up.

"You see. Tapping a wand to the book activates it. And it being the straight source it takes you right to the page it was opened too." He said showing her the page. A quizzical look crossed her face.

"Okay." She said, pretending she understood what he had just said. Byron raised an eyebrow.

"You'll get it soon." He continued. "Now a computer, like the one right here." He gestured to his laptop. "Can work just as well except I have to type in where I want to go. Then I have to e-mail it to a certain address and…"

"Wait. E-mail? Why e-mail?" Juniper interrupted.

"So… Who ever is on the other end can transfer me there." Byron said simply. Juniper took a moment to digest this. Activate? Source? He made it sound like her book was a science project.

"Wait, I'm still confused. How did you get here again?" Byron frowned.

"I got here because I was checking my e-mails and this anonymous e-mail appeared."

"Why did you open it then?" Juniper said on assumption. Byron glared at her.

"I didn't open it. I'm not that stupid. I thought it was spam and tried to delete it. But somehow I found myself in the Great Hall with all the first years with this in my pocket!" He said, shoving a wand in her face that he had pulled out of his robes. The wand, though made with a darker wood had a striking resemblance to hers. Words that Ren had said to her crossed her mind. _"You're not the only exchange student we've had." _The pieces fell easily together by themselves. Juniper stared at Byron in stunned silence. Earlier events made sense now.

"You can stop staring at me now." Byron said awhile later.

"Sorry, But I thought I was the only other… I mean… Hang on! Were you trying to get my attention all those times!" Juniper demanded.

"What times?" Byron asked.

"Back in Umbridges classroom! At detention! When you started shouting Voldemorts name and stuff!"

"Oh yeah, about that…" Byron mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"You jerk! You scared everybody out of their minds! Do you even know what Voldemort means to them!" She shouted. Byron sat down in front of the laptop mumbling, "It's not my fault they get so worked up about a name."

"It's not just a name! He's an evil wizard who…"

"Look, I'm sorry. I did that only to keep Umbridge distracted." Juniper who had just taken a big breath to rant some more suddenly stopped.

"Distracted?" she said.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Juniper shook her head. Byron heaved a sigh.

"Okay, remember back at the Great Hall when the headless riders surrounded you and…"

"And I escaped because someone held a book out to me." Juniper finished for him. "You handed me the book didn't you." Byron nodded. There was a pause.

"Why?" was all Juniper could say.

"Because I had figured out that you were from the outside world too. And you had all five Harry Potter books."

"Yeah, so."

"So, it's dangerous to have even one Harry Potter book within the book. Imagine when Harry first came here and accidentally found the first Harry Potter book lying around. He could have found out that Voldemort lived in Professor Quirrells' turban long before the books end. That wouldn't be as interesting now would it?" Byron asked.

"No," Juniper said slowly.

"So," continued Byron, "When Umbridge confiscated one of your books, I had to do something that would keep her from actually looking or reading it. Do you know what kind of a catastrophe could have happened if she had read it?" Byron asked.

"Yeah, but did it have to be that dramatic?" asked Juniper.

"It worked, didn't it?" Byron said with a mischievous smile. Juniper had to admit, he was right. "Although I was surprised when you pulled that Accio stunt. I didn't think you were smart enough to do something on the fly like that." Byron turned back to his laptop.

"Thanks…. Hey!" Juniper exclaimed. Realizing he had complimented her and zinged her at the same time. Byron had opened something on the screen. "Okay, the reason why I asked for the third book was because there is a part where I think he is going to strike next."

"Who?"

"Well isn't it obvious," Byron said.

"I could very easily guess," Juniper mumbled.

"Yeah, well our buddy Lord Voldie has figured out how to work out of context of the story and will sometimes alter course of events to get Harry before the book's end."

"Alter course of events?"

"Yes," Juniper leaned forward to get a better look at the screen. Byron was copying down something from her book. On the screen he had opened a fresh e-mail addressed to a name she had never heard of. But it wasn't really a name, it was a succession of numbers. The numbers where 31690078794. Byron had typed in,

Harry potter and Prisoner of Azkaban: 3# 

**Chapter 9 **

**Pg. 132 **

"This is the part where Harry is playing quidditch and…"

"Oh yeah, the Dementors come out and make him loose the game." Juniper finished for him. Byron glared at her. She guessed he didn't want her to do that again.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing the Dementors are going to be doing more then just making Harry fall off his broom." Byron said.

"Guessing?"

"Yeah," Juniper thought for a moment.

"You mean like capture him or something?" She said. Byron nodded. Juniper looked back at the screen. "So then why are you typing? Can't we just tap a wand to the book and go?" Byron rolled his eyes.

"I prefer this method. Now lets go."

"Hold on, one more question." Juniper said abruptly when Byron's finger hovered over Enter.

"What!" He said getting irritated.

"How did you come to the conclusion to all this?" Juniper said simply.

"Because it's obvious. Now can I press Enter?" Byron said through gritted teeth. "Okay," Both tapped the Enter button.

**A/N: Raise your hand if you saw that coming…. Yeah I thought so. The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. Now review! I'd like to get more then zero this time. **


End file.
